Guns and Sex
by DifferentIndifference
Summary: RINCH! There is something Harold likes about guns...


**OK! I give in! After weeks of reading slash this was inevitable. This is my first POI slash – I haven't written any slash in years so my apologies if there are any mistakes, please enjoy. Reviews welcome! Diff x**

_They rushed around the corner to find baby Leila sat on the floor playing with a flash grenade. She giggled. John bent down and coaxed the grenade from Leila. Harold bent down and picked her up. He held her protectively._

'_I told you to move your arsenal!'_

_John stood up tall and looked down his shoulder at Harold. 'I was going to...'_

_Harold looked at John, annoyed. 'When? After the whole place was blown up? You know how I feel about guns! This really isn't working.'_

That memory was clear in Harold's mind as John ran his gun down Harold's neck. Part of it was true, he had always hated guns, he'd seen too many gunshot wounds. He was 16 when he first had a gun pointed at him, a shop robbery. He was terrified. Then John had held a gun to him on the top of the skyscraper. He panicked inside but it wasn't as bad as the first time, he was more focused on saving John.

His focus was still on John. He sat on his desk chair, a single light shining down on him. His hands were flat on the desk, a blindfold over his eyes. John moved around him silently, running his gun down Harold's neck. Every time he ran it down his neck, Harold gasped and shivered.

'Do you like that Harold?' John asked teasingly.

'God John.'

'If you want to stop, just say.'

Harold groaned. John crouched beside Harold and breathed close to his ear. 'You drive me insane you know that?' He took a depth sniff, smelling Harold. 'Always have done. You tied me to the hotel bed, that was hot.'

'You held me against the wall, God John. You were so close to me. I could feel you.'

'I wanted you to.'

'You make me come alive John. Your gun, it's so dangerous and so arousing.'

John rubbed his hand down Harold's chest and over the growing bulge in his trousers. John stood up and kissed his way around Harold's neck, his hands loosening his tie and collar. John kissed the back of his neck and unbuttoned Harold's shirt. Harold groaned at the feeling of John's muscular hands on his chest. John sucked his ear.

'I'm going to take you somewhere… more comfortable.'

John took Harold's hands and stood him up, he tucked his gun into the back of his pants. John walked him through the computers and into the little admins office that Harold used as a bedroom. John stood Harold next to the bed and quietly shut the door. He turned around and looked at Harold: shirt open and pale skin showing. He was slightly chubby with a smattering of hair on his chest. John smiled, he watched, mesmerised by the steady rise and fall of Harold's chest. John stepped over to John and pushed his hands over Harold's shoulder forcing his shirt to slide to the floor. John attacked Harold's lips and neck. Harold groaned into the fierce kiss, opening his mouth and giving John more access. John pulled away panting.

'You ok Harold?'

'John…' he moaned.

John stepped closer and gently cupped Harold's head and kissed him so lightly. 'Tell me please, I don't want to do anything you don't want to.'

'I am ok John, I trust you. Please… please.'

'Please what?' John smirked.

'Please fuck me John.' He whispered. John smiled.

'With pleasure.'

John wrapped his arms around Harold and kissed him again. He lowered him onto the bed. John kissed his way down Harold's chest, stopping at his pink nipples and toying with them. Harold groaned more, the blindfold brought his remaining senses alive. His skin was tingling, his hearing acute, alive. John kissed his way down Harold's snail trail and started undoing his belt with his mouth. He places his large hands on Harold's thighs and rubbed circled with his thumbs. He eased his pants down his legs and dropped them on the floor. John sat up and looked at the beauteous sight before him: a pale skin Harold flushed against chocolate brown silk sheets, a bulge hidden underneath black silk boxers and a black blindfold over his eyes. Beautiful. John shed his clothes and slid next to Harold. John rubbed Harold's thighs, Harold moaned quietly. John edged closer to the large bulge between his legs.

'Oh please John. Please…'

John smiled and mouth Harold's erection through the silk. He held onto the bottom of them and pulled them down inch by inch revealing Harold to the world. John smiled.

'Has anyone every told how much of a man you are?'

'No, not for many years.'

John kissed the head. 'You're beautiful.' Harold half laughed and half moaned. John swallowed him bringing a loud shout from Harold. Harold's fingers tangled in John's hair, it was smooth between his fingers. John pushed his tongue into Harold's slit tasting the pre-cum forming. John licked the top clean and sat back on his ankles looking at the gasping man beneath him. John reached over to the bedside table and took the small bottle and condom off the top. He knelt between Harold's legs and squeezed the lotion onto his hands, he rubbed them, warming it slightly. He watched as Harold squirmed, John smiled and dribbled the lotion onto Harold's hole. John eased a finger inside, released a satisfied groan from Harold's lips. He eased it in and out then added another finger then another. Harold was ready around his fingers.

'Any last words Mr Finch?' he teased.

'They won't go down in history but how about fuck me now.'

John smirked and tightly wrapped his hand around Harold's cock and stroked it once.

'John fuck me.' Harold almost shouted at him.

John laughed and slid the condom onto his cock. He laid over Harold, he lined up with Harold's hole and gently pushed in. A breathy groan escaped John's lips. He reached up and pulled the blindfold off Harold. Harold blinked and looked up into John's blue/grey pools. John leaned down and kissed him feverishly. Harold moaned into his mouth. John stopped pushing when he was all the way in. Harold reached up and stroked John's cheeky gently.

'I never thought I'd find anyone again. I have so many fears, but not one with you.'

John reached behind him and traced Harold's jaw with his gun, Harold's eyes rolled back in his head. 'God John… that's so hot.'

John put the gun down and steadied himself before moving faster in Harold. Harold's nailed clawed at John's muscular back. John built up a steady pace, he started to pant heavily. His rhythm faltered as Harold clenched around him, groaning as he came. John spilled himself into Harold, he stilled and closed his eyes. He felt Harold's hand on his cheek, John opened his eyes.

'You are perfect.'

John pulled out, he took off the condom and put it in the bit next to the small bed. John laid next to Harold, Harold rested his head on John's arm. John's fingers aimlessly ran up and down the pink scars on his neck. Time was, Harold couldn't let anyone touch the scars. They had numbed in places and he'd always been ashamed of them. John had shown him he was still beautiful, John had shown care and compassion and love. Harold looked down at the gun resting on the bed – the things John could do with a gun. He smirked and looked back at John, his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. Sound asleep. Harold placed a kiss on John's lips.

'I love you.'


End file.
